F2P transportation
This article lists and describes all F2P transportation methods that allow to travel other than simply by foot. __TOC__ Teleportation spells The teleportation spells are available through the standard spellbook. They can be used almost anywhere, except for the area beyond the 20th level of the Wilderness. The caster is teleported after clicking on the appropriate spell icon in the spellbook menu. Minigame teleportations Players on the F2P worlds can use the Minigame Group Finder menu to teleport to most minigames available for all accounts. By selecting a minigame and clicking the Teleport button, players begin an interruptable animation similar to Home Teleport and transport to the minigame area after a short period of time. There is a 20 minute delay between subsequent minigame teleportations casts; the delay is not shared with the Home Teleport spell, but it is shared between all available minigame teleports. The minigame teleports cannot be used on Wilderness, but can be used pretty much anywhere else. Canoes Canoes can be used to transport between a few stations placed along the River Lum. An axe is required to make a canoe, although it can be dropped or given away before using the canoe. While no canoe station is positioned close to a bank, almost every one is in a pretty distinct location that otherwise lacks quick travel methods. The first canoe type can be made at 12 Woodcutting level, although higher level canoes allow to travel through more stations at once, and hence transport much faster. 57 Woodcutting is advised for this method of transportation, as Waka canoe allows to travel to every station in a single step. Items NPCs Death After players lose all hitpoints outside of safe minigames, they die and immediately reappear at their respawn point. This mechanic can be exploited for transportation, although it is much more viable for players with low hitpoints or defence due to the time required to actually die. It should be noted that regular players keep only 3''' most valuable items upon regular death. Skulled players lose '''all of their items. A single extra item can be kept using Protect Item prayer (regardless of the skull status). Since lost items can be picked up for roughly an hour, this can be exploited to avoid banking. This method is especially useful on the PvP worlds, as other accounts can be used to quickly kill the character. See death mechanics before attempting this "transportation" method. Runecrafting altars Talismans and enchanted tiaras allow to teleport to various Runecrafting altars by entering mysterious ruins throughout the map. Miscellaneous * Energy potion is the only F2P item that restores run energy. Each potion contains 4 doses and each dose restores 10% of total energy. * Completion of Pirate's Treasure allows players to use the right-click option to quickly travel between Port Sarim and Musa Point at Karamja. * Completion of Prince Ali Rescue allows players to pass the gate between Lumbridge and Al Kharid for free. * Some random event NPCs might teleport the players to various event locations. Finishing the events usually allows the players to go back to the original location. * Each floor of the Stronghold of Security has an entry room with a portal which allows the players to teleport to the reward room. The portals are unlocked by having high enough combat level or claiming the reward from the floor's final room. Summary The table below contains a list of all transportation methods available for the F2P players. Note that methods without any specified location can be used from anywhere, but keep in mind that none of the methods work past 20th level of the Wilderness. Methods with the "outside of Wilderness" location can be used from anywhere except any level of the Wilderness.